This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Profs. Costello and Newburg serve as co-presidents of the Boston Glycobiology Discussion Group (BGDG). This group has about 200 members and meets monthly throughout the academic year, bringing together academic and industrial scientists for lectures and dinner discussions of matters related to glycobiology and networking that results in collaborations as well as student/postdoctoral job placements. The annual meeting of the Society for Glycobiology was held in St. Pete Beach, FL in November 2010. Resource staff members made oral and poster presentations during the meeting. The students received travel grants from the Society.